shipsandthingsfandomcom-20200216-history
The battle of the fleets
'Part 1: The 1st segment of the voyage' The day dawned fair in Portsmouth England on April 12th 1716. A fleet of 9 vessels was preparing for departure. There were 3 brigs, the HMS Red Stag of 18 guns plus 2 swivel guns, 115 feet and 28 crew, the Triumphant of 16 guns plus 1 swivel gun and 26 crew and 112 feet long plus the Poseidon of 100 feet long, 14 guns and 23 crew. There were 2 schooners, the Golden Eagle of 14 guns, 19 crew and 90 feet long. Then came the schooner Willow of 12 guns, 20 crew, 84 feet long. Then came up 2 brigantine, the Pine of 14 guns, 100 feet and 14 crew. Then came the Oak of 75 feet, 12 guns and 13 crew. Bringing up the rear were 2 tiny sloops. They were called the Kingcup with 10 guns, 9 crew, and 68 feet long. Then came the 40 foot cutter/sloop called the Rosethorn with just 8 crew and 3 guns. There was also a 10 foot ketch called the Disdain with 2 crew and 1 gun. 34 redcoats also sailed along. 34+ 9+ 2+ 14+ 20+26+28=133 men toal + 21 servants. The commanders were as follows: Admiral Matthew W. who sailed in the Red Stag, Major Henry T. who sailed the Triumphant and Colnel Tobias N. commanding the 3rd brig. Sergant Tom H. commanded the Willow and Seamen Richard T the Golden Eagle. The brigantine Pine was commanded by Coropal Nathan L. and the Oak by James F. the sloops were commanded by 2 lieutenats: 1st Lieutenant Henry W. and 2nd Lieutenant Jarod Neils. The ketch was commanded by Seamen Thomas T. The time was 10: 45 a.m. and Admiral Matthew headed to the docks in his coach. He was dressed in blue and white with a sword and 2 pistols. The coach rumbled to a stop at the docks. Matthew was helped out and his tassels were placed on his neck and his hat and bible were handed to him. "Thank you" Matthew said and tipped the driver in the form of 11 shilings. Then, Matthew walked to his ship, the Red Stag. The crew gave a loud cheer as Matthew boarded the beautiful brig. Matthew was to lead this fleet to defeat the infamous pirate James Redcoat and his fleet of 8 ships. He then gave the order, "Raise the sails" and the flags were also hoisted. They then headed out to sea on that glorious morning... Meanwhile... off the coast of New Zeland...James Redcoat and his fleet set sail at 2: 44 p.m. His fleet was very varied. There were 3 brigs, 2 schooners and 3 sloops. The brigs were intresting. The flagship was a spanish built and armed with 28 guns. It was called the Red Cutlass and had 15 crew. The 2nd brig was from England and called the Gray Eagle and armed with 26 guns. There was also 13 crew. The 3rd brig was from Barbados and was named the Golden Hawk. The schooners were odd. One was French and called the Triton. It had 12 crew and 14 guns. The other schooner was Arabic and was armed with 10 crew and 8 guns. It was called the Allah. The 1st sloop was Australian and called the Black Serpent. It had 9 crew and 6 guns. The 2nd was from India and called the Scourge and armed with 4 guns and 7 crew. The 3rd was Italian and called the Santos and armedd with 5 crew and 2 long guns. Redcoat was a very evil pirate, dressed in vibrant red cloaks and armed with 2 pistols,m a knife and a rapier, Redcoat looked every inch the perfect pirate captain. His fierce temper made everyone quiver with fear. His left leg ended in ivory, he had lost this leg to the selfsame Admiral Matthew who was hunting him down in a fierce battle against HMS Royal Henry, a 15 gun schooner 12 years earlier. Redcoat's crew were a very nasty lot as well. His 1st mate, a former slave named Arrow was a sly one at pistol fighting. Willam Hook, the commander of the Triton was dressed in flamboyant green and armed with only a rapier. Redcoat's fleet was ready for anything...except a typhoon. Category:Wedgeback's tales Category:Ship Fanfiction Category:Wedgeback's Stories Category:Fiction ships